


Summer Lovin

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: ft androsexual & enby jong, & pan minkey all in (or about to be in) a poly relationshipSuper Rich minkey’s fav summer past time is ogling the Super Hot pool personbig ol thanks to @onthighsbelongtotaemin for beta’ing this fic <333warnings: alcohol, cursing





	Summer Lovin

“Make sure you get around the edges over there! The hibiscus bushes are always dropping shit into that corner,” Key calls, watching the pool person, Jonghyun, work over the rim of his glass of white peach sangria. Jonghyun nods in response, smiling as they stretch and strain to catch little leaves and flower petals in the pool skimmer, their back and arm muscles flexing.

“Orange really suits them,” Minho says, and openly stares at the tiny, sherbet orange swim trunks squeezing Jonghyun’s tanned, toned thighs.

“Mmm,” Key agrees. He and his boyfriend have spent countless summer afternoons reclining in lounge chairs, sipping fruity cocktails, ogling the sexiest pool person money could buy. Luckily, Jonghyun doesn’t seem to mind their obsessive staring and lustful commentary; they’re content to take their time doing relatively easy work, mostly getting paid to look hot.

“I’m gonna go get them a drink.”

“Good idea. They’re probably thirsty, and if we’re lucky, they’ll spill some on their chest like yesterday, when they were wearing that cute purple bikini,” Key smirks.

Minho gets up, wiggles his eyebrows at Key, and heads to their outdoor bar. Key takes a break from observing Jonghyun to watch Minho masterfully shake and pour and stir various things to fix up a strawberry mojito, his muscular arms and chest on full display, his hair still dripping from their earlier swim. Summer isn’t summer unless there’s at least two partially naked people parading around Key’s mansion.

“Do you want a drink, Jonggie? Minho made your favorite,” Key waves them over.

“Sure! One sec. I need to cool off first.” They set the pool skimmer to the side, dive into the nearly clean pool, and emerge looking like a goddamn model. They flip their hair back, sending water droplets flying, their mouth open and face glistening. Key gasps.

“They know _exactly_ what they’re doing,” Minho snorts, appearing out of nowhere, before padding over to the pool. Key quickly follows, joining Minho in sitting on the edge and dangling his legs into the cool water. Jonghyun paddles towards them, and accepts their drink with a beaming smile.

“Thank you!” they giggle, fully aware that Minho is gaping at the way their arms look folded over, supporting their weight between the two.

Key looks down at his turquoise toenails swishing in the water, and asks, “So… do you have any plans for this weekend?” He can practically _feel_ Minho raising his eyebrows at him. They hadn’t discussed letting Jonghyun any farther into their personal lives, but it was bound to happen at some point, considering how absolutely enamored they were with the pool person.

“No, not much. My puppy has a grooming appointment and I’ve got to pick up some new strings for my guitar, but other than that…” Jonghyun trails off expectantly, swirling their drink around with the little pink and white straw.

“Well, we’re having a barbeque on Saturday, and if you’re not busy, we’d love to have you here,” Key smiles, imagining both Jonghyun and Minho at his side, dressed in tight floral swim trunks, shoveling fancy ice cream into their mouths and laughing at his snobby guests. The whole neighborhood would _hate_ him.

“There are going to be tons of people, so you could even bring friends, if you want,” Minho chimes in with a wink, “As long as they’re as cute as you, of course.”

“Okay,” Jonghyun giggles again, covering their mouth with a hand, “Sounds fun!”

“Great!” Minho slips into the water, staying under for a moment before bobbing back up to spit a stream of water at Key.

“You got my hair wet, _asshole_ ,” Key screeches, splashing Minho with one of his feet. Jonghyun laughs, _really_ laughs in comparison to their usual adorable giggles, and joins in on attacking Minho. The two splash and dunk each other in his enormous, Italian tiled pool, their bronzed skin sparkling, arms flexing, voices raised. Key grins. He must be the luckiest, richest, _gayest_ boy in the world.

“What are you smiling about?” Minho asks after sending a particularly large wave of water over Jonghyun.

“ _This_ ,” he replies, quickly standing up to cannonball into the pool, completely soaking the others.

“I don’t care if you’re my boss, you’re going _down_ ,” Jonghyun signals to Minho, and the two rocket off the side of the pool, heading straight towards Key and pushing him underwater. Key cackles as he goes down under their combined strength. Enveloped by multiple slick, buff bodies, he can’t think of a better way to spend the summer.


End file.
